


Running Out of Patience

by Crematosis



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fayt can't keep running from Albel forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Out of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a dream...that I promptly forgot most of as soon as I woke up. At least I saved the sex scene.

Albel looked at the empty bed with disappointment. Fayt had run away. Again. A tiny voice of doubt in his head whispered, _Maybe this time he won’t come back._ But Albel ignored it. He could barely hear that small voice anymore. It was drowned out by the other ninety-nine voices assuring him that Fayt would be back. Fayt always came back. 

At the beginning of the relationship, the voice of doubt had been louder. Fayt had been so innocent back then, so nervous. The first time Albel had tried to bed him, Fayt had run off. He hadn’t returned any of Albel’s calls for two weeks. Albel thought he had lost Fayt forever. When Fayt finally came back, Albel had apologized and had backed down. He had to settle for just making out with Fayt although he desperately wished for more. Fayt just wasn’t ready yet. 

It had taken nearly a month for Fayt to finally be ready. He could tell that merely making out was no longer enough for either of them. This time, Fayt didn’t resist when he began peeling off clothing and the blue-haired boy had willing spread his legs for him. But after that, Fayt had run off again. Albel had spent the week wondering what he had done wrong. Again, he wondered if Fayt would leave him. 

But Fayt came back. This time, Fayt had apologized. He had said that sex made him feel dirty, but that he had enjoyed it far too much to give it up. Albel didn’t really understand, but it had been Fayt’s virginity and so perhaps the boy was allowed to be affected by its loss. 

Albel was looking forward to finally deepening the relationship between them. After all, Fayt had admitted that he had enjoyed the sex, even though it had confused and frightened him. The second time would be different, Albel vowed. 

Except it wasn’t. Fayt had run off again. 

Albel really didn’t understand. Fayt had enjoyed himself and they both knew it full well. Fayt’s face had been flushed and his breathing erratic as he begged for Albel to touch him. But as soon as they were done, Fayt had grabbed his clothes and fled. Albel wondered when he’d see him again. 

Three days. That’s how long it was now. Fayt would come back, they would have sex, and then he would disappear for three days. It was a pattern. If sex still made Fayt feel dirty, why was he doing it? If he liked sex so much, why was he running? At least Albel knew he would come back. 

The door creaked open and Albel looked up in surprise. It had only been a day now. Perhaps the sex really was that good and Fayt could no longer keep himself away. 

“Sorry,” Fayt whispered. There were tears in the wide green eyes. Fayt was always sorry, but that didn’t stop him from running. 

Fayt wrapped his arms around Albel and allowed the older man to drag him into bed. Fayt submitted instantly to the feel of Albel’s mouth on his neck. He shuddered and arched up into the touch. Practiced hands found their way to his pants and undid his belt buckle. 

Fayt’s eyes slid open as he felt the loss of Albel’s body heat. “Albel?” he whispered hesitantly. 

Albel smirked as he wrapped the belt around Fayt’s arm and tied it to the bedpost. He undid his own belt and wrapped it around Fayt’s other arm. There. He was tired of the running and now Fayt couldn’t go anywhere. 

Fayt squirmed, frightened and confused by this new twist in the game. He didn’t like having his arms stretched out above his head. It hurt a little and he knew he would be sore by morning. 

But Albel planned on helping him forget. He pushed Fayt’s pants down to his ankles and slid his lover’s shirt up higher. He licked his way down Fayt’s chest, his tongue briefly dipping into Fayt’s belly button. 

Fayt whimpered and arched. With his hands bound, he was powerless and slowly he was beginning to realize that it wasn’t as bad as he thought. The sparkling green eyes once again slid shut and he surrendered himself as Albel’s hot mouth engulfed him. 

Albel held Fayt’s hips down as he licked up Fayt’s shaft. They had never done this before. Fayt had once said that oral sex was “weird” and he didn’t want to try it. But now he was powerless so he was going to try it whether he liked it or not. And from the noises Fayt was making, he definitely liked it. 

Albel was smirking as he sucked. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this sooner. Fayt was begging and pleading incoherently. His eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks were as red as Albel’s eyes. It was with great satisfaction that Albel heard his name screamed as he sucked the teen dry. Fayt was never quite this vocal when they had sex. He would really have to do this again sometime. 

Albel lifted himself from between Fayt’s legs and draped himself over Fayt’s body. Fayt’s chest was heaving as he tried desperately to catch his breath. He could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Albel,” Fayt whispered affectionately. He wanted so desperately to embrace his lover, but his hands were still tied. He settled for curling his fingertips inwards. 

Albel appreciated the gesture. He kissed Fayt’s hand. He wished he could let Fayt hug him, but if he released him, the boy would only run again. For now, Fayt would stay right where he was and become used to the idea of waking up in Albel’s bed. 


End file.
